Hosts' Guards
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Birds stay with their flock. Wolves stay in a pack. Sheep stay with their herd. So what happens if you put a bunch of soldiers in a Host Club? That's what happens when Kyoya Ootori hires the Ootori Special Task Force, a group of remarkable individuals, to guard Japan's wealthiest heirs. Chaos, craziness, and maybe a bit of love ensues. NO SPOTS LEFT
1. Caller ID: Kyoya Ootori

Hello, so I'm imafangirlforever. I'm planning on an Ouran Highschool Host Club OC fanfiction named "Hosts' Guards". The OCs will be in a Special Tasks Force managed by the Ootori family, who are hired by Kyoya to protect the Hosts from a group targeting Japan's young heirs. I'm an inconsistent writer, but I hope you'll all give my story a go.

**NO SPOTS LEFT**

* * *

It was a wonderful day to be out walking, Rei thought to herself. The Sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Everything was perfe-

Rei's phone rang. She immediately scowled and dug through her purse to pull it out. Stupid phone, always ringing at the wrong times. She swore that it did that on purpose.

"Hello?" she asked in that overly-fake voice everyone used for phone calls.

_"Is this Koizumi Reiko of the Special Tasks Force?"_

Her cheery façade faded as she lowered her voice. "Yes, and who is this?"_  
_

_"My name is Kyoya, and I'm from the Ootori family. I'm assigning you to a new mission..."_

He kept talking, and she nodded her head a few times and murmured a few '_yes, I understand_'s. Shutting her phone and storing it back in her brand-name purse, she started heading back to the mansion. No, she would not call it her home. The Task Force was more of a home to her than the giant house. Strange, how even though she was surrounded by people in the high society, she always felt more comfortable with her 'commoner' friends.

She was back. She stopped at the front gate, punching a code into the machine that opened the gates. 'For security measures', her father had replied when asked why he installed it. More like to keep her from running away. She snorted and shook her head, not amused.

As she walked on the path leading to the mansion, she couldn't help but admire the stone fountains and marble statues put as decor. Stiff and boring as he might be, she shared the same taste as her father when it came to style.

She rapped her left hand on one of the twin doors, waiting for someone to open it. It was, moments later, by a rather skinny young maid.

"Koi-Koizumi-sama! Th-thank goodness," she stammered, obviously in relief as she bowed and moved aside for her to enter. "Where have you been? The servants have been in a state of panic since you left."

"On a journey through life," she said nonchalantly, walking pass the maid and knocking on two matching mahogany doors. She paused for a moment, and hearing someone call "come in", opened the doors and went inside.

The sight of her father's bedroom was something to behold. A large bed, ordered from a certain company in France, took up barely half of the room. Two velvet chairs faced each other across a small crystal table. Extravagant royal-blue silk curtains were pulled back to reveal a giant glass window. Her father was sitting in one of the chairs, holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Father." She curtsied stiffly, eyes never leaving the stoic man. "I have something I wish to talk to you about."

"Reiko." He nodded at her to sit down, gesturing at the other cup of tea on the table.

She remained standing.

Father and child stared at each other in a silent standoff, not moving a muscle. Finally, the man relented, sighing as he asked, "What is it?"

"I need you to sign transfer papers to Ouran Academy."

The man shot straight up in surprise, most likely remembering those long hours when he tried to convince her of transferring to the elite school. She had adamantly refused, saying she was fine with her current school.

"Is something… the matter with Lobelia?" he asked carefully, as if mentioning her school's name would set off an explosion.

"Of course not, I just wished to have a change of scenery," she said sarcastically. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "It's for my 'nighttime job'."

His eyes narrowed, and he hissed. "I told you _never_ to speak of that to me again. I don't know _why_ I let you do that, but I do. So in return, keep your mouth shut-"

"For the sake of the company," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Yes, yes. Now you and I both know that you wanted me to go to Ouran. So, here's your chance to convince me it's the better school. I already filled out the papers, you just need to sign here."

She thrust a small stack of papers at the man and walked out of the room.

She stared at her phone for a second. "So I'm guarding someone named Hikaru, huh... he'd better not be a spoiled bastard, or I'll kick his ass."

On that happy note, she walked off.


	2. The List is Out!

Hello everyone! So I'm really happy about all the OCs I've been receiving, however the OC submission is now closed. I have looked at every single OC and appreciate all the effort you guys put in them. I can't express how grateful I am. THANK YOU!

You all have been so kind and understanding to me. I never expected this story to have much reception.

Now, without further ado, I will announce the main characters. Please don't feel offended if your OC is not one; I'm still planning on using all of them in the story. This was an extremely hard decision to make.

Main Characters/Characters paired with the Hosts

Tamaki Suoh & Audrey (created by _AnimeLover1999_)

Kyoya Ootori & Akemi (created by _Flutejrp_)

Hikaru Hitachiin & Reiko (created by _imafangirlforever_)

Kaoru Hitachiin & Minako (created by _starsandsnowflakes_)

Mitsukuni Haninozuka & Vanessa (created by _ButStillIntoYou_)

Takashi Morinozuka & Misayo (created by _Red-Hot_ _Habanero_)

Haruhi Fujioka & Zane (created by _PonyGrim_)

.

Other OCs I will be using are:

Kaede (created by _WrittenWhim_)

Kana (created by _Fallen Heavens_)

Akurma (created by _VampireHaruhiMadokaOuran_)

Sayo (created by _Rukia-chappy_)


	3. First years: Ouran is strange

**A/N: Hi everyone *ducks behind Kyoya to avoid multiple objects thrown at her*! Well, I'm back! (Kind of.) Now, I'm not going to make excuses, but I'll just say this: your author is a lazy bum and is somehow dragged along by life. -_- At the moment, I'm in a hotel, in a foreign country, trying to type as fast as I can because I realized how much I've been putting off this story. -_-**

**Anyways, this is the first (official) chapter of Hosts' Guards! This is featuring the first years, so be just a little more patient and I'll have the second and third years out soon! Please note that if an OC is paired with someone from a different grade, you might not see much of the pairing right away. But I tried to add some 'chance' encounters...**

**...yeah, that's all I have to say. I use Japanese words occasionally (ex. _sensei_), but I'm using the English way for names (ex. Kaoru Hitachiin). Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Ya' see the name of this website? Yeah, right there. _FAN_fiction. See the difference between _FAN_fiction and _fiction_? I think you see my point.**

* * *

Minako took a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Today was going to be her first day at Ouran Academy.

Just thinking of it made her a little more nervous, and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through her long purple hair.

Would they hate her? Would they like her? Who could she trust? She hated being the new kid. People's attention would focus on her, she'd have no friends, and she'd have to start all over again. At least she knew that a lot of the Tasks Force was going to transfer there too. She wouldn't be fully alone, she supposed.

… maybe she should re-check everything one more time. Somewhere inside of her, a tiny voice scolded her for overreacting so much just for a mission. But this wasn't just a _mission_, she'd actually have to go to a new school!

She stood in front of her full-body mirror, inspecting herself. The mysterious girl's uniform for Ouran (that heavily resembled a marshmallow) sent to her —courtesy of Kyoya Ootori—had been changed to something a lot more practical. Gone were the puffy sleeves and puffy skirt that would hinder her movement (and make her look ridiculous). She had simply taken a pair of scissors to it and discarded the leftover fabric.

She put on some bracelets, all of various colors, on her right arm and slipped on her black arm glove on her left arm. Now, with her outfit almost complete, she tied her hair into a ponytail and opened her front door.

Minako slipped on her black sneakers—screw the fancy shoes Ootori gave her—and clutched her bag as she headed off the school.

* * *

Vanessa was not a believer in fate. She just believed that everything had its own course, and her decisions and words would help steer that course.

So, when she bumped into the short blonde, she wasn't inclined to believe she would ever see him again.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you okay?" the little boy asked her, his warm brown eyes widening. "Oh! You got hurt, didn't you?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She waved away the small scratch she had gotten on her knee when she fell.

"B-but…"

"Hey, I said everything's fine. Shouldn't you be going to school right now?" From what Vanessa knew, there weren't many elementary schools near Ouran. Even so, she didn't recognize the uniform he was wearing.

Her uniform, for the matter, was a bright yellow dress. She had worn a sweater over it, and was a little uncomfortable about how she looked.

Wait a minute… she peered closer at the kid's uniform, but at that moment, he decided to jump up.

"That's true! Takashi's waiting for me." He gestured to the towering man with raven hair next to him, and Vanessa's eyes widened a little at the fact he was on a first-name basis with someone so old. She estimated he was in high school. Maybe they were cousins? Because they certainly weren't brothers.

"Well," the boy said cheerfully, bringing her out of her pondering state. "I gotta go! My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but just call me Honey, okay?"

"Wait!" she stopped him.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"A-are you two related?" she couldn't help but ask. It would put her wandering mind to rest.

"Yeah! We're cousins," he laughed. "We're both 3rd years in Ouran Academy. Say, you go there too, right? I recognize the uniform."

"…wait, you go to Ouran?" she asked, making sure she didn't hear wrong.

"Yep!"

"…damn, then you must really be a child genius."

Exactly _how_ strange was this Ouran?  


* * *

When she first laid eyes on her new school, the first word Minako could think of was: _pink_. And indeed it was. The entire building was as pink as the surrounding cherry blossom trees. The school reminded her of those Barbie Dreamhouses she saw in the shops' windows when she was younger.

Minako's lips curled down in disgust. It was just so… _girly_. More than the other rich school she saw once: Lobelia. And that was an all-girls school.

"Wonderful first impression, isn't it?" a girl muttered behind her. She turned and quickly recognized the girl. Minako didn't know many people in the Tasks Force, but she was hard to forget. With all the chaos she made in the Tasks Force with her numerous pranks, how could she not know her?

"You're—!" Minako started, pointing at her. The girl finally took notice of her, and recognition lit up in her eyes.

"Reiko Koizumi, pleasure to meet you," she said, grinning at her. "I'm one of the _many_ transfer students to Ouran this year."

"Minako Fujiwara" she laughed. "And the pleasure's all mine. What class are you in, Reiko?"

"1-A," came the swift response. "And just call me Rei. You?"

"Same," Minako confirmed.

The conversation lapsed into a state of silence as both girls stood next to each other. Finally, Rei moved forward, her voice hushed. "I'm a guard. Hikaru Hitachiin. What about you?"

"I'm also a guard." Minako copied her quiet voice, glancing around to make sure no one could hear them. "Kaoru Hitachiin."

Rei's eyes lit up. "So we'll be together then! They're probably brothers or something."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder if they're close. It would make it a lot easier for us if they stuck together most of the time, and we could hang out more."

Rei shrugged. "Who knows? I guess we'll find out soon. How'd you get accepted to the school? I thought they only allowed a few students on scholarships."

Minako smirked. "Smarts and connections are what you need."

"What kind of connections?"

"… okay, so Ootori helped me out a little," she admitted. "But he did the same for a lot of the Tasks Force. How did you get accepted?"

Rei developed a sudden interest with her feet. "Well… my family's rich."

"Ah," Minako nodded her head in understanding. Though most of the Tasks Force weren't rich, there were a few heirs of famous companies that joined. They usually joined because of their talent, although she heard a few wanted more adventure than what higher society approved of. "Don't worry about it then."

To change the uncomfortable atmosphere, she nudged her, gesturing to the large clock tower. "Hey, I think it's time to go."

"Hm? Oh, yeah." The grin returned to her face. "Come on! We can't be late on our first day!"

* * *

To their surprise, Minako and Rei were met with several other familiar faces as they walked into Class 1-A. One was a girl with long black hair and dull grey eyes. She gave them a curt nod, just enough so they knew she was the same person from the Tasks Force. Akura Homura, the Ice Queen of the Tasks Force. She was kind when you got to know her, but she could be a hell of a lot scary when she wanted to be.

The other was a girl with waist-long black hair and brown eyes. But what really identified her was her glasses; they could never forget the scolding one of the Tasks Force got when they accidentally broke them. She was usually nice, Minako remembered, but a little (read: very) blunt. Her sharp tongue was something to look out for.

"Class, we have several new students. Please introduce yourselves." the teacher directed the last comment to the group of girls.

"I'll go first," Rei said cheerily. "I'm Reiko Koizumi, nice to meet you! I love playing pranks,—everyone started inching away from her— manipulating people, playing video games…"

She paused for dramatic effect, and unconsciously everyone began to lean forward to hear her last hobby. After all, with a girl as strange as her, it was bound to be interesting.

"And…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Reading!" she finished happily. Everyone fell over comically, and Minako couldn't help but giggle a little bit. "Please take care of me!"

Minako bit her lip for a second. Should she?

...ah, to hell with it.

"I'll go next. I'm Minako Fujiwara. I like… fighting. I hate idiots. Don't mess with me." Like hell she was going to say her _real_ hobbies. It would just be… embarrassing. "That's all."

Everyone seemed shocked into silence. What was _with _these transfer students?

"Me next, I suppose." Vanessa shrugged casually. "I'm Vanessa Reints. I like skateboarding, playing instruments, and photography."

_Finally, a normal one!_ The class was glad that not all of the transfer students were… strange.

Vanessa suddenly turned around, frowning slightly. "Sensei, no offense, but does this class really teach things? Because I'm afraid, with all these young heirs having their futures secure, they might not have the motivation to study. Stupid, I believe, but true."

The teacher froze, and laughed nervously. "Reints-san, I can assure you that everyone here works to their full potential. _Correct_, everyone?"

All the students hastily nodded.

"I'm last," Akura sighed. "Akura Homura. I like drawing, cooking, studying, basketball, and the violin. I hate… well, you don't need to know what I hate."

A gloomy aura seemed to come over the classroom.

"Well, ladies," the teacher said, trying to lighten the mood. "You can take a seat wherever one is available."

They all nodded, observed the classroom, and simultaneously went to sit down in different areas. Minako and Rei were sitting in front of two ginger-haired twins, Akura was siting in the back, and Vanessa was sitting in the front.

* * *

_Interesting_, Haruhi observed. It almost seemed as if they planned it. The twins took no notice of the unusual arrangement, instead taking delight in throwing miscellaneous objects at Minako and Rei's heads. Each object hit its desired target with a satisfying '_thump_'.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The first one to snap was Minako.

_Thump. Thump. Thu—_

"Oi, stop it!" she snapped, turning around to face the twins. "Or… or… I'll kick your ass!"

"_Yeah_, ginger," Rei added, looking a little amused. "You should stop, for your own good. Minako's temper is scary. I've seen it more times than I would have wanted to. So, ginger?"

"Which ginger?" the twins chorused, smirking at the girls. "Hikaru or Kaoru?"

They both hesitated for a moment, and Minako answered for the both of them. "The one who's more of an idiot," she said shortly, glaring at the two. "Now stop."

One of the twins stuck their tongue out childishly, folding his arms. The other one smiled at his twin's antics, but continued throwing objects at Minako's head.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, they're right." Haruhi suddenly entered the conversation, and she could barely conceal her exasperation as she chided her two classmates. "Now apologize to Fujiwara-san and Koizumi-san, that was very rude."

"Wha—no way!" Hikaru protested. "Like _I'm_ going to apologize to _them_!"

"Apologize, apologize~!" Rei sang, seeming to take delight in Hikaru's twitching as he tried not to scream at her.

He gave her an infuriated look before turning back to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you can't make me do this! We were just having a little fun."

"Hikaru," Haruhi warned. The two engaged in a silent contest of sorts, but he eventually relented.

"Fine," he muttered. "Only because _you_ said so."

He gave a glance to Kaoru, who had been silent the whole time. The milder twin rubbed his head embarrassed. "Um… sorry Koizumi, Fujiwara."

Minako shook her head, the slightest tinge of pink spreading across her face as she frantically waved her hands in front of her face. "J-just call me Minako. It's… easier that way!"

"And me too," Rei chimed. "Rei. Not Reiko, not Koizumi, simply Rei."

"Then… I apologize, Minako and Rei." Now Kaoru was getting even more embarrassed, and he looked to his twin for advice. Hikaru was giving him a betrayed look, and shrugged. He was on his own. "You can call me Kaoru, if you want."

"R-really? Can I?" Minako wasn't sure why she was acting like a shy schoolgirl, but she was.

Now everyone turned to Hikaru. The stubborn twin pouted. "Haruhi do I really need to?" A subtle glare by his_ obviously_ male classmate made him sigh and murmur, "…sorry."

"What was that~?" Rei asked, a devious smile spreading across her face. "I could _hear_ you!"

"…sorry."

"Say that again?"

Hikaru turned red, slamming his hands on his desk. "Damn it, woman! Just accept my apology and get over it!"

"Aww… c'mon! I was just having a little fun."

Haruhi stopped them both. "Rei-san, I think that's enough. Hikaru, watch your language."

"But—!" he was cut off by the disapproving voice of his teacher.

"Hitachiin-san, I'd appreciate it if you stop disrupting my class with your rather loud outbursts," the teacher said formally. "Please sit down."

Hikaru, realizing all eyes were on him, blushed and quickly sat down.

"I win this time, ginger," someone whispered victoriously.

"Damn you, Rei," the redhead grumbled.

* * *

Akurma watched, fairly amused by her colleague's rather interesting schemes in provoking her charge. Hikaru and Rei seemed to be engaging in a contest of some sorts, and their competitive and unyielding natures made the situation all the more interesting.

On the other hand, Minako and Kaoru seemed to be getting on well, although Kaoru seemed a little confused on how the girl could switch from a tough tomboy to a blushing schoolgirl in seconds. _Young love_, Akurma sighed. It did wonders to people, even Minako. The boy was unaware of the power he possessed over her at the moment, but she was sure the ginger would discover it soon.

The twins simultaneously did something stupid, causing Minako to blush a furious red and hit them both on the head, yelling 'what the hell are you doing?' Akurma smiled a little bit.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a glint of silver.

Interesting. So Ootori really _wasn't_ joking when he said someone (or some people) was targeting the Host Club. Her frown softened slightly as she thought of the man. An admirable one if she ever saw one.

She would lull the assassin into a false sense of security. Then she would strike. She smirked, signaling something with her left hand, making sure Vanessa caught her signal.

The girl did, and she gave the smallest nod of recognition before returning to a more fake appearance as she pretended to listen to the teacher, instead skirting her eyes around the classroom the check for any other intruders.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. As Vanessa walked pass Akurma, she whispered, "There are more."

The sentence sent a chill down both of the girls' spines, and they quickened their pace as they walked through the crowded hallway, ignoring the chattering around them.

"We do not strike yet," Akurma said quietly. "We wait. Be ready."


End file.
